ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This is a listing of known dates in the Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon series. 2002 August *2: Captain Victor Foyte and 8 other members of his ODA team are killed in the Philippines during an Abu Sayyaf ambush.''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' novel *18: Master Sergeant Scott Mitchell is given the Silver Star for his actions during the ambush. 2007 July *Scott Mitchell is promoted to Captain and recruited into the Ghosts. *4: The [[USS Clarence E. Walsh|USS Clarence E. Walsh]] is sunk, starting the Korean conflict.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2 PS2/GC version September *Conflict ends; but resumes when General Paik seizes a nuclear weapon. December *General Paik kills himself; his missile is destroyed, and the conflict comes to an end. 2008 April *16: Operation Iron Dragon. The Ghosts are deployed to Tbilisi, Georgia to capture Bakur Papashvili.''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' *24: Operation Eager Smoke May *2: Operation: Stone Bell *7: Operation: Black Needle *14: Operation: Gold Mountain June *6: Operation: Witch Fire *10: Operation: Paper Angel *24: Operation: Zebra Straw July *3: Operation: Blue Storm September *1: Operation: Dream Knife *16: Operation: Ivory Horn *22: By now, President Dmitri Arbatov has been executed. October *3: Operation: Arctic Sun *23: Operation: Willow Bow November *10: Operation: White Razor. Moscow is recaptured from the Ultranationalists and the 2008 Russian war comes to an end. 2009 January *Mitchell's Ghost Team field-tests the Cross Com system during a rescue operation in Waziristan. May *The Eritrean war begins after Ethiopian Colonel Tesfaye Wolde launches an invasion.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Desert Siege *16: Operation: Burning Sands *23: Operation: Flame Pillar *29: Operation: Cold Steam June *4: Operation: Quiet Angel *11: Operation: Gamma Dawn *16: Operation: Spectre Wind *22: Operation: Subtle Keep *25: Operation: Torn Banner; Wolde is killed and the conflict ends. 2010 The Ghosts are deployed to Cuba to safeguard elections.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder March *20: Operation: Watchful Yeoman April *3: Operation: Angel Rage *12: Operation: Jaguar Maze *21: Operation: Hidden Spectre *27: Operation: Rapid Python May *12: Operation: Liberty Storm; Cuban election day *19: Operation: Ocean Forge June *6: Operation: Righteous Archer August The Ghosts are deployed to Colombia to root out the MFLC.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm *1: Operation: Totem Ground. *13: Operation: Vapor Knife *17: Operation: Ocelot Desert *28: Operation: Ocean Hammer September *3: Operation: Titan Bolt *11: Operation: Silver Spider *28: Operation: Whisper Shadow October *13: Operation: Eagle Clarion 2011 *A UN force is deployed to Korea to neutralize General Jung Chong-Sun's aggressive expansion. *Captain Mitchell's Ghosts are profiled on Modern Heroes. 2012 *The Ghosts are deployed to Kazahkstan to stop Asad Rahil's coup.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike April *22: Operation War Wraith; the Spring Tigers are eliminated. May *The Ghosts are deployed to Afghanistan to eliminate a Taliban leader.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Combat Ops 2013 *An RC-12 carrying Guardrail IX crashes in Nicaragua.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter *NAJSA is to be signed in Mexico City. General Ontiveros launches a coup. Mitchell's team deploys and eliminates the coup leaders. 2014 *Juan de la Barrera tries to finish what General Ontiveros started.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 *Mitchell is seriously wounded stopping Barrera's nuclear warhead. February *19: General Keyes calls for a review of the future of warfare. Mitchell is profiled by Colonel Harris."The End Begins: Ghost Recon" 2019 *The Santa Blanca drug cartel turns Bolivia into a narco-state.WAR WITHIN THE CARTEL *The Ghosts are sent to Venezuela to rescue hostages from rogue troops.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands: Dark Waters'' July *27: A bomb explodes at the US embassy in Bolivia. *A few days later, undercover agent Ricky Sandoval is found executed. *A Ghost team known as Kingslayer Team led by Nomad under Operation Kingslayer is then sent to Bolivia to disrupt the cartel,Ghost Recon Wildlands as the actions move Santa Blanca to the number four spot on the terrorist list. 2020 *Mitchell briefs Alpha Team during the Sri Lankan conflict.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Predator 2021 June *The Artemis Global Security conflict.Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. 2022 February *Cole D. Walker, Josiah Hill, and Nomad partake in covert operations in the Middle-East. Hill forms a bond with Walker in Afghanistan. Nomad has Flashbacks to these events during Ghost Recon Breakpoint 2023 *Operation "Take Down Overlord"Ghost Recon Future Soldier: Future War October *14: A Ghost Team is deployed to Russia to neutralize General Sokolov.Ghost Recon: ALPHA 2024 *Ghost Recon is reconstituted as the Group for Specialized Tactics. March *Joe Ramirez's Ghost Team is killed by an ambush in Nicaragua. *3: Operation: Nimble Guardian *28: Operation: Subtle Arrow April *9: Operation: Noble Tempest *Raven's Rock coup begins. *17: Operation: Tiger Dust *24: Operation: Silent Talon May *12: Operation: Firefly Rain *14: Operation: Ember Hunt June *2: Operation: Deep Fire July *13: Operation: Valiant Hammer **Ghosts are saved by the help of H.A.W.X. Squadron missile strike on enemy tank. *18: Operation: Gallant Thief *21: Operation: Invisible Bear *23: Operation: Shattered Mountain September *21: Operation: Secure Dawn *21: Operation: Cold Walker *22: Operation: Argent Thunder 2025 *The naval cargo ship, USS Seay, sinks near the Auroa Archipelago, home of Skell Technology. *32 Ghosts are sent to the island aboard the USS Wasp in Operation: Greenstone, where Nomad is later stranded in Auroa after a helicopter crash from a drone swarm. *Cole D. Walker takes over the island along with Sentinel Corps and sends the order to kill invading ghosts teams. Weaver is among the ghosts who perish. *Nomad later thwarts Walker's plan by finding Jace Skell and working with his colleagues to destroy Walker's war drone submarine, using a virus uploaded into Sentinel's system. Walker is killed by Nomad. Time uncertain *Andrew Ross leads a Ghost Team to rescue agent Delgado; they shut down a Bedayat jadeda network.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Choke Point *The Nicaraguan rebellion; the Ghosts neutralize corrupt President Raphael Rivera.Ghost Recon Commander *20 years into the future, the Ghosts fight a group of ex-soldiers known as the Phantoms in an unstable world.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms *World War III has occurred in an alternate 2020 Tom Clancy's EndWar Near future *The insurgent/ultranationalist conflict''Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. 2'' **Bravo Team members Dalton Hibbard and Joe Booth neutralize General Maxim Cherskiy.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wii **A Ghost Lead tries to locate Aleksandr Treskayev. *A Ghost Team searches for a nuclear weapon under cover from the H.A.W.X. Program.Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. 2 8-bit game *A Ghost Team is deployed to stop Yuri Treskayev.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars The Ultimate Tom Clancy Game Chronology Timeline Appearances *See Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (media franchise) Notes and references Category:Content Category:Events